Curiosity
by DarkCrimsonShadowBlossom
Summary: "Shizu-chan I think you killed her." "I did not flea!" "I dunno! You did hit her with that vending machine pretty hard!" High School Shizuo/OC/Izaya
1. Strange Shizuo Fluff Moment 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody except for Natsuyo!**

**Well this is going to involve lots of fluff… and I suck at fluff... BUT I must cast away my bashfulness for the time being and write this. (I always giggle when I read fluff XD)**

**Chapter 1: Strange **

"This place sure is big." I mumbled to myself.

Since I had just moved to Ikebukuro, I didn't know where anything is, well except my house but that's only because I had a card with my address written across in neat handwriting. "Great… I wonder what cool things are around here?"

_LOOK! SUSHI! _my inner self whined. _MUST HAVE FOOD!_

But I think I should explore a little more…

_WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT? YOU'D GET EVEN MORE LOST!_

Rude. Fine, I'll get some sushi.

_YAY!_

I looked toward the sushi place that I almost passed by. "Wow…"

A older guy came up to me, "Eat Sushi. Sushi Good." he handed me a pamphlet. He looked a little scary, what with the whole being 3 times my size, but I made sure not to show it on my face.

"Uh… thank you! I'll go try some!" I bowed in respect before walking in the sushi place.

Creepy…

When I went in I was surprised with the lack of people. _Just shut up and eat! _raged my inner self.

Okay okay! Just shut up!

"IZAYA-KUN!" yelled Shizuo as he chased Izaya through Ikebukuro.

"What's wrong Shizu-chan~?" the raven haired man taunted, dodging a stop sign while talking.

If said blonde wasn't mad before, he was mad now. "GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN FLEA!" he yelled, throwing another vending machine.

Izaya smirked, he knew just how to mess with Shizu-chan. All he had to do was call him Shizu-chan, show up around him, and smile his usual smirk. Without knowing it though, he was in front of Russian Sushi when he dodged, a girl was walking out, obviously not paying attention when the vending machine clipped her right shoulder. Causing her to fall to the ground, possibly unconscious.

I felt like I got hit with a very heavy object. I could only hear voices that didn't sound familiar at all.

"_Sheesh Shizu-chan, I think you killed her."_

"_Shut up flea! She's not dead, see? She's breathing."_

"_Shizu-chan I think you're imagining things."_

After hearing this exchange I managed to find the energy to open my eye lids. The two people were still talking not even noticing me. The one with the mocha colored eyes, Raijin school uniform (kinda like mine), and blonde hair was yelling at the one with black hair, and dazzling red eyes. I numbly started to try and sit up, my right shoulder making me hiss in pain. Now they noticed I was awake, the raven haired man spoke first. "Well I guess you didn't kill her, Shizu-chan~!"

"Shut up flea!" yelled the blonde haired man, before looking down at me. "Are you alright?"

I nodded before actually sitting up, smiling. "I'm alright thank you!" I said.

Now Izaya was curious. This girl, who got hit with a vending machine, didn't even get angry! He expected her to wake up, throw a tantrum and run off, eyes filled with tears. He didn't expect her to sit up calmly. He didn't expect her to smile and say she was alright. He didn't expect anything different from his humans. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Um, I'm Natsuyo Natsumi, pleased to meet you." she said tentatively. "Uh, I'm so sorry I got in the way!"

The look she had on her face made Shizuo full of guilt.

"Well Shizu-chan, I do believe she's your problem now~!" Izaya said before fleeing from the stop sign that Shizuo had grabbed, and swung at him.

"Excuse me." I said to the blonde man that swung the stop sign at the other guy. "Who are you?"

The man looked surprised. "I'm Heiwajima Shizuo." he said before looking around. "Are you waiting for someone?"

This surprised me. "No, actually after I ate some of that sushi I thought about heading home but…. I don't know where this street is…." I mumbled before reluctantly handing him the card. Yeah I kow, handing some random stranger my address is kinda stupid, but hey it's me we're talking about right?

Shizuo looked at the card before sighing. "If you wish I can walk you home."

"That would be great!" I cheered before he extended his hand. "Well?"

I took his hand, surprised by how warm he is in this cold weather. I was kind of happy.

The way home was a silent one, Shizuo didn't really feel like talking. He looked over to the young girl he was walking home. Her vibrant green eyes practically glowed in the dark, and strands of her brown hair coming loose out of her braid. She turned to look at him and smiled. "So…. What's it like in Ikebukuro?"

"Fine I guess, if that flea disappeared it would be much better." he answered.

"Flea? You mean that other guy that called you… a name that probably annoys you?" her eyes betrayed the fact that she didn't want to make him angry.

"Unfortunately."

Natsuyo looked at the ground, muttered something that sounded like 'Oh' before looking back at him, still smiling. "He didn't seem all bad."

Shizuo practically tripped over his feet. "Like hell he isn't horrible! He likes to play fucking mind games with people!"

She shrugged, "I still think he's not that bad." she giggled before looking forward. "Thanks for walking me home!"

Without realizing it they had already arrived at her house. "Ah! Y-You're welcome." he slightly tumbled over his words.

"I hope we meet again sometime!" she yelled over her shoulder before closing the gate to her house. Good. It looked like she didn't notice his slight tumble.

He smiled before setting off down the street.

'What a strange girl. Maybe… maybe she can change some of the things in Ikebukuro, at least maybe make sure that flea goes somewhere far away' he thought with slight malice on the last part.

Unbeknownst to him, Izaya was watching the whole time. 'She didn't even get mad? This isn't normal.' his usual smirk grew wider, his humans just became more interesting to him.

As soon as I closed my front door I ran to my room, and jumped onto my bed. Today was so weird… I wonder who exactly those two guys were….

**Not a long chapter but the next one will be longer! **

**Oh and I'm going to put an equal amount of fluff moments in the story between both Shizuo and Natsu, and Izaya and Natsu. In the chapter before the last chapter I'll ask you guys which one you want her to end up with. So have fun deciding when the time comes~!**

**The second chapter will be up soon, maybe before Friday. Friday I have to go to the doctors. 6 nosebleeds in 3 days! (and no I wasn't dreaming about hot anime guys XD) 2 of which were within 3 hours and the most recent lasted over 10 minutes. O.o I really hope something isn't wrong.**


	2. Meeting Izaya Fluff Moment 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Natsuyo!**

**Tada~! Chapter 2! An Izaya and Natsu fluff moment! This would have been up earlier… but… I was a little busy trying to get my nose to stop bleeding. It's up to 9 now. DX**

It's been two days since I last saw those two guys. I wonder what they're up to?

"Oh man! I bought too much food!" I shouted at the air while walking home. "Great! I'm still too used to cooking for three…" I groaned, not happy with my fail.

"Well if it isn't Natsu-chan~!" I heard a velvety voice from behind me.

I practically jumped three feet into the air, and I think my heart stopped too. "OH MY DEAR FLADOODLE!" I screamed, clutching my chest, trying to control my breathing.

"Did I scare you Natsu-chan?" the raven giggled.

"A-A little… Wait…" I went up to him and looked him in the eye, seeing his crimson eye color reminded me of who he was. "Aren't you… Izaya?"

"I'm so glad you know my name!" he replied, in a polite yet slightly dark tone.

"So…" I started before he asked what I was complaining about earlier. "Oh! I bought too much food. I'm so used to buying for three that I wasn't paying attention."

"Ah. That's obviously too much for just one person to eat."

"Yeah… Hey! How about you come over for dinner! That way I don't have so much extra food!" I shouted rather loudly.

"Why Natsu-chan, you'd like to have dinner with little old me?"

"Of course!" I nodded before handing him some of the groceries, grabbing his hand after doing so. "You have to carry some of it though so onward!"

~~!~!~!~!~!

He felt... Odd. The girl in front of him grabbed his hand, he noticed that her gentle touch and having no fear of him was odd. Usually people would be wary, mostly because everyone in Ikebukuro knew who he was. Izaya looked at Natsuyo, who was practically dragging him through the streets. He looked at her.

She looked normal. Normal brown hair that was put up in a braid. Normal pool of green eyes. He shook his head. 'I still don't get why she didn't get angry.' he thought. Before he knew it the girl in front of him slipped (she tripped on a hole in the street), grabbing onto his arm for balance. "Oops… I'm sorry!" she apologized before looking in Izaya's direction.

"Clumsy Natsu-chan." he remarked, still smirking.

~!~!~!~!

I almost blushed. I could feel the heat rush to my face. I quickly turned around, praying to the ramen gods that he didn't see my blush. With my luck? He most definitely saw it.

_Just pretend it didn't happen._

And for once I actually listened to my dark side. Yes. Even I have a dark side.

"So… Izaya," Operation Make a non-lame conversation? FAIL "You go to Raijin Academy too?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Well it's just that… you're not wearing the uniform…" I deadpanned. "Uh, A-Anyway," I steered the conversation away from this. "Let's go!"

**About 30 minutes later**

"Natsu-chan, we've passed that tree four times already."

"N-No we haven't!"

"You went and got use lost didn't you?" I could hear the laughing in his voice.

"Do you not remember where you live?" I blanched.

_You have the card in your pocket smart ass!_

No need to be so mean…

"Doyouknowwherethisstreetis…" my words practically tangled with each other and fell out of my mouth as I handed him the card.

I felt my heart trying to beat its way out of my ribcage. Why do I always get nervous around people when I try to ask for help! STUPID-

_Shut up already! Look, he's leading us home._

…EH?

During my entire inner fight I didn't realize that I _was _actually being led home. Well why didn't we do this in the first place? I sighed. There's really no way I could have skipped a whole conversation with Izaya by just blanking out-

_Yes you could_

Shush.

"Natsu-chan when do you start going to school?" Izaya asked me.

"I start class tomorrow. I have absolutely no doubt in my mind that I'm going to get lost!" I smiled outwardly and inwardly. I said a whole sentence without stuttering! Go me! Go me! Go me! I could just imagine my inner giving me a thumbs up, high fiving me, and-

_Not even if you manage to not get lost will I _ever _be that nice to you._

…Hurtful…

"Is this it?" a velvety voice penetrated my thoughts.

I blinked, titling my head to the side while looking at bright crimson eyes. He was still holding my wrist, and I was still letting him, "Oh…" I looked at the house Izaya was referring to, "Yup!" I shouted excitedly before, walking inside with him in tow.

I set all the groceries in my left arm on the table, noticing that my arm ached a little from carrying the bag for almost an hour. "Well I'll go make the dinner, and you can… you can just stay here I guess?" I quickly turned on my heel and fled the room.

~!~!~!~!~!

Izaya looked around, 'Not much here, but since I'm here.' He tiptoed to the kitchen door, making sure Natsuyo wasn't looking before he stealthily slipped by. There were only a few rooms, he suspected the once furthest from the kitchen was her bedroom. (A/N: I so didn't think any perverted thoughts on that XD.) he walked in and saw only a bed, iPhone charger, and a desk with a laptop on it. 'Let's just start with the computer.'

He quickly got on and flipped through her emails. His already smug grin grew slightly wider.

_Jomei: You should be careful in Ikebukuro, Natsu-nee._

_Natsuyo: I will, Jo-nii. Don't worry if I have any trouble Akina and Akemi will come rescue me XD_

_Jomei: Somehow I don't doubt that -_-. Just remember to have fun, sending you to Ikebukuro without us was hard._

_Natsuyo: It's fine! I've met some interesting people and… I'll stay as long as you want me to. It's the least I can do for you and Kei-nii._

_Jomei: Keitaro and I wish you the best. Try not to get lost and also.. STAY AWAY FROM PEOPLE THAT SEEM SHADY. _

At that sentence Izaya almost doubled over laughing.

_Natsuyo: I'll be fine ^ ^". Tell Kei-nii I said hi, and… I miss being there for you guys! Have fun in college, and you better become a doctor!_

_Jomei: I will, our only problem is getting Keitaro to do something. He wants to be a detective or something of that matter. Just be careful 3 ~Jomei_

Since that was the last email he could find of that conversation he searched through the rest of her email. Finally finding one from that 'Keitaro' person.

_Keitaro: hey sis, just telling you to be careful and be good. Don't get lost and definitely watch your step. The next best thing I recommend is that if you ever need anything just ask me, Jomei, Akina, or Akemi. We're all here for you. _

_Lots of love 3 your big bro Keitaro._

There was one other email.

_Aki&Ake: HEY HEY HEY! HAVE FUN IN 'BUKURO! If you even need anything just ask~! And steer away from creeps or else I'll send Akemi after them!_

_**Akina, knock it off. I'm not a dog.**_

_What ever, just stay safe!_

_Love Aki&__**Ake**_

"Hmph, seems my thirty minutes are up." he quickly bolted out of the room.

~!~!~!~!

As soon as I came out of the kitchen with the plate of food in my hands I noticed Izaya was already seated at the table, looking slightly bored.

"Sorry for the wait!" I said before setting down the food, "Can I ask you something?" he immediately said.

"Uh sure-"

He cut me off. "Who's Keitaro and Jomei?"

I looked down, afraid tears might come from my eyes. "They're my brothers. I used to live with them before they both went off to college. They sent me hear so that I could be closer to their college… I miss them a lot…" my voice trailed before I mentally berated myself. "How do you know about them?"

"Your phone went off. Those two texted you." He said coolly.

I could tell he was lying, but I didn't want to press the matter. I propped my elbows on the table, putting my head into my -now slightly clammy- palm. "Do you have any siblings?"

Izaya gave me a slightly annoyed look. "I have two twin sisters, Mairu and Kururi."

"Those are… nice names."

"Even I must say this, they're messed up. But alas, I think that's due to my influence. Since our parents are fairly normal, except for how they name their children." he chuckled.

"What are they like?"

"Mairu likes to prank people, she also especially likes to use thumbtacks in her pranks. Kururi is just silent, the two of them are inseparable."

"I can tell you still have brotherly love for them." I blurted out without thinking.

The raven haired teen gave me a incredulous look before smirking once more. "Isn't that what older siblings are supposed to do?"

I laughed. The rest of the time we ate dinner Izaya kept telling me about all the things about Raijin, and some funny pranks he pulled on Shizuo.

**After dinner**

"Thanks for the dinner Natsu-chan~!" Izaya waved as he exited the gate to my house.

I smiled, "See you tomorrow at school?" I said casually.

He turned back, "Sure." before running off.

Wow… he really runs fast for someone so small. I smiled again before retreating back into my house.

!

A lone figure walked the streets, a pissed off look on his face. "Where is that little punk?" asked his comrade.

"I don't know." he answered, his voice gruff, his eyes searching for a figure with messy raven black hair, and bright crimson eyes. "He's somewhere. He's going to pay for what he did to my little brother!"

His comrade grinned. "Over there." he pointed at the direction of a young girl with brown hair and radiant green eyes. "Looks like he has a girlfriend." the man teased.

The other had a vengeful look crawl onto his chiseled features. "Boys, I think I have a great idea."

They walked away, metal gears turning in their heads.

~~~~!~!%$$$$$

**OHMYGODNATSUYOHIDE!**

**Sorry… I'm a little sugar high… damn sweet tarts did this.**

**ANYWHO**

**Shinra, Celty (maybe), and Dotachiin are going to appear in the next chapter.**

**I also need names for the idiots that are at the end of the chapter if you have any recommendations tell meh~**

**I FOUND OUT WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY NOSE. Turns out I had weak blood vessels, along with the dry air not helping my already weak blood vessels. I'll be fine hooray~!**

**One last thing… THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS *spazzattack***

**Shizuo: … *grabs a sign post, and wraps around me* SHUT UP.**

**Me: *stays on the ground with a :I look* not nice…**

**Lol review's are nice please!**


	3. Raijin Shizuo Fluff Moment 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Natsuyo!**

**Chapter 3: Raijin-Shizuo Fluff Moment 2**

**OH MY GOD THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND EVERYTHING! Here's the next chapter!**

"Wow this school is so big!" I yelled as I ran toward Raijin academy.

_How did you not get lost?_

I followed other people that's why! I skidded to a stop when someone grabbed my arm. I looked and saw some very odd girls that look like they're drowning in the amount of makeup they have on their faces. "Um, H-Hello?" I waved nervously.

The girl holding my arm smirked. "Name's Yukio. Since you're new I'll give you some pointers." she paused to look around. "You need to watch out for certain people."

"Certain people?"

"Yes," a girl with a squeaky voice spoke up, "Especially that monster!"

"Monster?" what the heck is happening?

"That monster; Shizuo Heiwajima." they all said in unison.

I felt an dark, flaming emotion shoot through my body. "Don't ever call him that! He's not a monster!" I yelled with all my anger washing over my sentence like an ocean. "No one deserves to be called that!" I glared before pivoting on my heel, and ran in the other direction.

"What the hell is up with her?" was all I heard before they were out of earshot.

There's no way someone like Shizuo can be called such a hateful name! He's far too nice for that!

I allowed my legs to lead me anywhere, as long as it was away from those girls. I found myself on the roof of the school. Well... At least I didn't get lost for once!

_But you get lost trying to go home? What the hell is up with that?_

I ignored my inner and walked over to a railing, taking in the scenery. "It's so pretty." I said to no one in particular, since there was no one up on the roof too.

"Get them!"

"Don't let them get away!"

Voices from the courtyard blew up, and into my ears. I leaned -cautiously I might add- over the railing, trying to get a good view of what was happening. I hope no ones getting hurt! I could already feel my eyes get watery at the sight of someone getting hurt flashed through my mind.

_Watch out! You'll fall if you-_

All of a sudden I felt like I was falling forward, my heart left behind as I started to fall. My voice was caught in my throat, unable to call for help as I could see the ground get closer.

_Jinx_

~!~!~!

"Dammit! Why can't I have one moment of peace?" said Shizuo as he made his way up to the roof, away from a certain crimson eyed teen.

Muttering to himself, he grasped the doorknob that led to the roof, he opened the door. As soon as he stepped out onto the roof he heard a noise. A noise that sounded like old metal giving away. The blond teen whipped his head toward the sound.

To see Natsuyo falling along with the railing.

Reacting on pure instinct, he rushed over to her now falling form. Shizuo grabbed her by the back of her jacket. "Natsuyo! Are you okay?" he yelled, panic etched in his voice.

Natsuyo didn't even move. 'Probably to scared to move.' mumbled the mocha eyed teen as he pulled her very easily back onto the roof. "Natsuyo?" he lightly shook her.

"Sh-Sh… Shizuo…" she stuttered, finally starting to come out of her stupor. (YAY I SPELLED THAT WORD RIGHT ON THE FIRST TRY! XD)

The green eyed girl gripped her hands on his arm, starting to cry. "T-Thank y-y-you…" was all he heard before she buried her face into his chest.

Wow. He felt awkward. "Come on." he walked her to a bench, far away from the edge of the building. "Are you alright?"

She looked at him. He could see fear highlighted in her beautiful eyes.

…

…WAIT WHAT? _Beautiful?_

Where the hell did that come from? Shizuo quickly shook his head, hoping the motion will rid that thought from his mind. "Y-Yes. Thanks to you." Natsuyo said in a cute scared tone.

… ok

There is seriously something wrong with him now.

~!~!~!

I still felt a cold hand on my heart. That was probably the most scariest thing that's ever happened to me. I looked up, seeing a very worried expression on Shizuo's face. I didn't want him to worry about me so I willed my voice to not falter. "I'm fine, thank you." I couldn't let him worry about me. It would hurt me.

"C-Could you stay here for a little longer?" I blushed. What a stupid thing to ask there's no way-

"Sure." came his reply.

_HAHAHAHA THIS IS GOING TO BE FUNNY~!_

The mental image of beating up my inner voice flashed through my mind.

_HEY! NO FAIR!_

"Hey, Natsuyo?" came a different voice.

I looked over at Shizuo, "Y-yeah?"

"You okay?" he asked for the umpteenth time.

I curved my lips into my usual smile. "Thanks to you." I'm sorry but I must ask this. "Hey Shizuo?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do people call you a monster?"

I felt his muscles tense. Crap I think I asked something bad.

"Because I have inhuman strength." he mumbled in such a quiet voice that I had to strain my ears just to hear him.

I felt my heart lurch. "But that's not a monster!" he gave me a confused look. "A monster is someone who doesn't care for anyone, and is evil and mean. You're none of those things! You're kind, caring, and one heck of a life saver!"

A bright smile greeted my eyes as I looked at his face. "… Thanks Natsuyo."

A bell rang. "HOLY DECEMBER!" I screamed, getting scared twice in the past twenty minutes? A new record!

I heard Shizuo groan. "Great, time for class. What's your first class?"

_Math. _"Math." I repeated.

"Looks like we have our first class together." he stood up, and extended his hand, "Come on."

I shakily walked out of my first class, mind numb. I was never good at math. "Yay… only the rest of the day to go…" I cheered.

Shizuo walked with me down the hall, "So now we both have history." he told me.

In math I gave decided to just give him my schedule, turns out I had a lot of classes with him. "Right! Which-"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a foot shoot out, tripping Shizuo and causing him to fall face first onto the ground. A familiar, small figure stepped on him. "Hi Natsu-chan~!" crimson eyes shone as Izaya waved at me.

"H-Hello." I was still shocked by what just happened.

"Fucking Flea get off of me!" yelled Shizuo as he got off the ground, looking like he planned to make Izaya loose his balance.

Unfortunately for him, Izaya saw it coming and just quickly stepped back. "Hey Shizuo! Izaya!" yelled a voice from down the hall.

I turned to se a brunet with glasses, and another tall guy with a beanie on his head, walking up to us. The latter of whom reached over and grabbed Izaya into a headlock, and covering the smaller teens mouth. "Stop pissing him off." he ordered.

The brunet with the glasses spoke up next. "I knew they would be here! I told you the murderous aura coming from this direction was from Shizuo, Dotachiin!"

'Dotachiin' growled, "Stop calling me that!"

The other laughed before he noticed I was there. "Oh hello! I'm Shinra Kishitani nice to meet you!"

"N-Nice to meet you too, I'm Natsuyo Natsumi." I mumbled my greeting.

"This is Kyohei Kadota, or Dotachiin." he pointed to the one who had Izaya in a headlock still.

"MY NAME ISN'T DOTACHIIN!" he yelled.

I decided to stay quiet.

"Where're you two heading?" spoke up Shizuo, who was still glaring at Izaya.

"History." said the three. Well Izaya's sound more like "Mftory." since his mouth was still covered.

"Wait, Me and that damn louse have the same class?"

"…Shizuo we told you that this morning…" sighed Shinra.

"…Oh."

"Mmfid protozoan." came the muffled reply from Izaya.

A vein popped in the blond teens head. "I'm heading to class!" he yelled before heading off.

~!~!~!

As soon as we made it to History class the teacher greeted me, "Hello Natsumi-san! I'm Mr. Yamamoto! Nice to meet you!" the weird ass teacher waved.

"Nice to meet you too!" I heard Shizuo and Izaya starting to fight behind me. "Aren't you going to stop them?"

"Nope! They're just fighting because of those teenage hormones of love!" came his perky reply.

Both of their heads snapped so fast at the teacher that I'm surprised it didn't break there necks. "HELL NO!"

Mr. Yamamoto just waved off the two and ordered us to take our seats.

This is such a odd day….

**Lunch time**

"Hey Natsuyo-chan!"

I turned to see Shinra and Dotachiin running up to me. Afraid I was going to get mauled or something I started running away. "EH? Hey wait come back!"

I felt two different hands grab my wrists. Damn, I was never that fast or athletic. "Y-Yes?"

"We were wondering if you wanna have lunch with us!" chirped Shinra.

"O-Okay…" I let them lead me to the cafeteria.

As soon as we got there though I saw a very odd scene…Shizuo and Izaya making out! No I'm just kidding. Got your hopes up didn't I? (A/N: got mine up :I)

What was really happening was that, Shizuo was throwing every possible heavy object at Izaya, who was easily dodging while laughing. "D-Does this happen everyday?"

"Oh of course!" The other two sitting down at a vacant table. "Just sit down and eat Natsuyo!"

"But-"

"Sit down and eat Natsuyo." said Shinra. For some reason I just had the image of Retsu Unohana come to me…

I sat down, taking out my lunch, which I made myself. "Wow! Ootoro!" said a laughing voice.

A slender arm reached over my shoulder and stole some of the fatty tuna from my lunch. I looked to see who it was. Of course it was Izaya, who at this moment ate my stolen sushi. "Thanks Natsu-chan~!" he ran off.

Shizuo came running up about a few seconds after, out of breath. "That… damn flea…" he huffed before taking notice of something. "THAT LITTLE LOUSE STOLE MY LUNCH!"

Since I didn't want another fight to break out, I tugged on his sleeve. "You can share with me." I smiled.

His cheeks became a light pink color, "U-Uh, Thanks…" he sat down in the chair next to me.

"Shizuo and Natsuyo sitting in a tree~!" started Shinra.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love- Ow!" continued Dotachiin before he had a chair thrown at him.

I giggled before scooting closer to Shizuo. "Here." I handed him some of my extra chopsticks.

"Natsuyo?"

"Y-Yes?" did I say something wrong?

_Yes _

… LIAR!

"Thank you." smiled Shizuo, his mocha colored eyes twinkling.

I felt all the heat rush to my face, along with the feeling like my heart skipped a beat.

**Yay! Such a cute fluff moment ne? **

**I was listening to 'The Perfect Scene by Mercy Mercedes' the whole time I wrote this XD**

**I'm trying to update fast before August 1st****, since I have marching band that day AND driver's ed. ._. I'll be so busy Dx**

**Natsuyo: Please review! And tell us if you want a certain fluff moment to happen! **

**Me: Also! I'm going to be posting a picture of Natsuyo on my DA account and putting the link on my profile sometime! I'll tell you when I put it up~! Have a nice day!**


	4. Chasing Natsu Funny Fluff 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody but Natsuyo!**

**Chapter 4: Chasing Natsu-Both fluff**

**It's for both of them! This would have been up earlier… but I was almost done… when my computer spazzed when I tried to save my document ._. This was my reaction:**

**Me: Save!**

**Computer: *spazzes out and refuses***

**Me: -_- please god no.**

***5 minutes later***

**Me: SHINIGAMI CHOP!**

**So yeah… **

**Please enjoy…**

"Thanks for walking me home Shinra!"

"No problem! Both Izaya and Shizuo said that you get lost very easily! It's a good thing you live on the way to my house or else you'd have to go home all by yourself, and be lost for all eternity!"

Well at least he's being positive about it. "I didn't know you lived this way! Could have helped me ages ago!"

"You'll figure out the way eventually."

"… do you know who you're talking to?" I laughed.

"Haha, you're right!" a loud crash met my ears as we turned a corner. "I have a feeling…"

"That it's a fight between some certain people we know?" I tilted my head.

"Most likely. Wanna watch?" he asked before grabbing my hand, and dragging me toward the noise.

Well at least I got to answer.

~!~!~!

"IZAYA-KUN!" yelled a loud voice.

Said boy turned to see a certain blond teen lifting a vending machine, chucking it in his direction. After dodging, Izaya turned to Shizuo, "Hello Shizu-chan~!"

A vein popped in the other's head. "Today is the day you die, you damn flea!"

"But Shizu-chan, you've said that how many times now and I'm still living?" the crimson eyed teen taunted.

"Shut up!" yelled Shizuo as he aimed a punch at the smaller boy.

The latter easily got out of the way, taking out his flick blade, he aimed for Shizuo's shoulder. Said blond saw it coming, "Not this time!" he yelled before lifting the other up by the collar of his shirt.

'Stupid brute got smart for once.' thought Izaya as he was lifted off the ground. "Shizu-chan-" before he could finish, Shizuo lifted his arm up.

"Say goodbye you dam louse."

_Click!_

Confused, they both turned to see a girl with brown hair put up in a braid, and radiant green eyes holding a phone up. "Aw! Such a cute picture! You guys almost look like friends in this picture!" she cooed.

The thought 'FRIENDS?' ran through both Izaya's, and Shizuo's mind.

Natsuyo turned toward Shinra, "Isn't this a cute picture Shinra?" she was bubbling with happiness.

~!~!~!

"Isn't this a cute picture Shinra?" I asked the chirpy brunet.

Shinra gave me a scared, yet happy, look. "N-Natsuyo… I think you should r-run…" he stuttered.

"Huh? Why?"

As if to answer my question, a giant murderous aura caught my attention. I slowly turned, a look of fear plastered to my face, to see Shizuo and Izaya glaring with the intent to kill. "Delete the picture Natsuyo." said the taller of the two.

"B-B-B-But-"

"Natsu-chan _delete it._" said Izaya in a deadly voice.

Want to know what I did next?

I got the hell out of dodge that's what.

~!~!~!~!

Before long (like about ten seconds) I could feel them starting to catch up. WAH RAMEN GODS HELP ME!

_Do you want my help?_

YOU'LL ACTUALLY HELP ME!

_Well only for my sake. If you die, then I'll die, and I don't want to die thanks to your stupidity._

Wow thanks. But yes I would like your help.

_Get ready to run like Speedy Gonzales._

As if on cue, a much need shot of adrenaline ran through my body, boosting my speed by A LOT. "THANK YOU INNER ME!" I yelled while running.

~!~!~!~!

'I should be able to predict where she goes!' Izaya thought happily as he and the man he hated started running after Natsuyo. But a realization donned on him. 'Shit, even _she _doesn't know where she's going.' he sighed.

The sigh didn't go unnoticed. "What the hell is wrong with you?" asked Shizuo, not worried but curious.

"Nothing a protozoan can understand~." replied Izaya, the same childish grin on his face.

"Why you little-"

"Focus on getting that picture, stupid brute."

Shizuo huffed, before he saw Natsuyo running past an alley near them, "This way!" he yelled before yanking Izaya by the collar.

~!~!~!

"I MADE IT!" I yelled once I reached Raijin.

I have no idea why I ran here, but I guess I never know where I'm running do I? "Hey Natsuyo-chan!" yelled someone.

I turned to see Dotachiin and Shinra standing in front of the school. "You're alive!" yelled Shinra.

"Of course I'm alive! No thanks to you!" I yelled, hurriedly looking around for any sign of the other two.

"I'm surprised you are alive. Wait what did you do?" asked Dotachiin.

"Oh!" I focused my attention away from looking around, "I kinda took a picture of Izaya and Shizuo, and said they looked like friends. SO they chased me and… then I ended up here…"

"Can I see the so called Forsaken Picture?"

"Sure." I whipped out my phone, but as soon as I did I heard a crash from behind me. "NEVER MIND GOTTA GO!" I yelled before sprinting off in a different direction.

~!~!~!

"THERE SHE IS!" yelled Shizuo as he threw a sign in front of her. He missed. "Just because I think you're kind of cute doesn't mean I'll go easy on you!" the blond stopped. "Oops-" he blushed and covered his mouth.

'I hope no one heard that.' he thought.

"PFT STUPID SHIZU-CHAN!" yelled Izaya, who was doubling over laughing.

Shizuo quickly threw a trash can at him, and since Izaya had his guard down for just the right amount of time it hit him in the face, causing him to fall backwards. "NOW SHUT IT!"

In actuality, no one but Izaya heard Shizuo say the embarrassing words of what he thought of Natsuyo. All Shinra and Dotachiin saw was Izaya laughing at Shizuo (who was blushing like mad), and then Shizuo threw a trash can that hit the smaller teen in the face. Natsuyo of course didn't hear it because… well… she sprinted off when she heard a crash, and wasn't paying attention. But said girl stopped, turned, and yelled, "I HOPE YOU'RE OKAY! I WOULD BE WORRIED RIGHT NOW BUT YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL ME SO I CAN'T!" then ran off.

"GOD DAMMIT FLEA!" yelled Shizuo, who completely forgot about the picture.

"Oh no! Shizu-chan is going to kill me~!" yelled Izaya in mock fear. He cackled as he ran from the rampaging mocha eyed man.

So at the end of the day, Natsuyo still had the picture (which she forgot about), and ended up finally getting home about four hours later, thanks to Shinra's help. Dotachiin never did get to see the picture, and the other two just completely forgot about it.

~!

"Finally! We've come up with a plan!" yelled a grizzly looking man. "Now to get revenge on that bastard!"

The other men cheered. "When are we going to act?" asked a man with shoulder-length brown hair.

"Well, Kokusagumo, I think tomorrow should be good?" smiled the other man.

A devious smirk graced the other mans, Kokusagumo, lips. "Excellent, Zenaku-sama."

**232323232**

**Cliff hanger~**

**This was mostly just a humor chapter xD anyway… next week I'll ultimately disappear until Friday BECAUSE of my schedule. Marching band and driver's ed do not mix. I'll try and get it up before next week but… yeah…**

**2 more weeks and I'll be able to get my permit! (in 2 weeks I turn 15 XD) unfortunately my birthday is also on a Sunday, so I have marching band the next day :I maybe if I pester my mom enough she'll let me out of it~**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS AND I NEED THEM IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER UP REALLY REALLY QUICKLY!**

**Kokusagumo= Japanese wolf spider**

**Zenaku= Evil**


	5. Claustrophobia Izaya Fluff Moment 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my Natsuyo! (and Gert)**

**Chapter 5: Claustrophobia- Izaya Fluff Moment 2**

**I had fun writing this… to really unfitting music XD *is listening to 1985 by Bowling For Soup* really unfitting! 8D anyway~ Please Review because that'll let me know you guys like this!**

**Now onward!**

I sighed as I stuffed most of my homework into my bag. I looked at my desk, my History homework sitting there. "Ready to go Natsu-chan?" asked a familiar raven-haired teen.

I nodded, "Yep! Your house right?"

He nodded before moving to exit the room with my in tow. You're probably wondering why I'm going to his house right? Well our History teacher decided to give us a project where we get assigned partners, and my assigned partner was Izaya, which I will admit, I am happy about.

"So.. What's this project supposed to be about?" I asked, trying to make a good conversation.

Izaya shrugged in response. "Whatever we want I guess."

Before I knew it we were walking through a unfamiliar part of town. Then again… most of the town is unfamiliar to me. Even if it has been almost a month since I've been here. I turned back to Izaya, I opened my mouth to say something when a group of very large- and _very scary_- guys stepped out from the shadows in front of us. "Um.. H-Hello?" I said automatically.

Izaya took one light step in front of me, "Well hello there~!"

He was interrupted by the leader looking guy stepping forward, a look of pure fury on his face. "Well Orihara-kun," he spat, venom practically dripping from his sentence, "I heard from a certain someone that you made my little brother cry."

"Oh really? I would _never _ever make anyone cry." he said with a mocking look on his face.

The other guy glared. "Everyone knows about how you like messing with people. Now, you must pay for making my little brother cry."

They rushed at us, crazed furious looks plastered on their faces. Immediately Izaya grabbed my hand, pulling me away from them. I never knew the guy was so fast! Well… he's probably faster since you know, he's dragging me away from those guys. "This way!" he shouted, turning down a alleyway to our left.

"Can you explain why those guys are after you?" I yelled, a little too loudly.

"Hell, I don't even know his little brother." he laughed.

I attempted to laugh, but the burning in my lungs prevented me from doing so. I was so focused on breathing that I wasn't paying enough attention to my feet. My foot landed awkwardly on the next step, causing me to fall painfully onto the ground. I felt rocks dig into my palms, and my knees scraping the ground. I felt Izaya stumble backwards (most likely because of me.), maintaining his balance. How the hell does he keep his balance all the time? I wish I could do that! I attempted to get up when I felt a searing pain shoot through my left leg. I winced, "I think I twisted my ankle." I told Izaya.

A flash of worry appeared in his eye, quickly disappearing. "Damn." he cursed when we heard large footfalls get closer to us.

~!~!~!

"Guess I'll just have to fight." mumbled Izaya, whipping out his flick blade in one fluid motion.

A man with shoulder-length brown hair reach them first, a steel pipe in his large, gorilla hands. "You little bastard, you're going to pay!"

"How frightening!" taunted the crimson eyed teen, quickly striking the mans shoulder.

Scarlet blood seeped from the wound. A surprised look on the mans face as he looked at the wound, "Bastard!" he roared before striking the younger man with the pipe. Izaya moved to block, noticing a little too late that the man changed his direction slightly, the strike connecting with his wrist. He hissed in pain. _'Fuck.' _he thought. At least his wrist wasn't broken. He shifted his balance, making him able to move faster. "Nice but no dice." he mocked before moving to strike.

He blinked in surprise as the man easily dodged. _'Dammit!.'_

A larger, burly man -and to Izaya's amazement- appeared out of nowhere, grabbing the smaller mans wrist. "Little punk, you need to learn your lesson." he spat before applying bone crushing pressure to the thin wrist in his hold.

An audible crack resonated through the air before extreme pain shot through Izaya's arm. He wanted to scream. He knew he couldn't, not here. _'Got to escape.' _he thought. Before he could react though the man with the now injured shoulder swung the pipe, smiling when his attack connected with Izaya's head. He jerked his chin toward the green eyed girl still on the floor, "Knock that bitch out."

The other men obeyed, hitting her on the back of the neck. The leader walked calmly down the alley, "Good work on catching that little bastard." he kicked the now unconscious crimson eyed teen in the stomach, getting a whimper of pain in response.

"Let's go."

~!~!~!

Pain.

That's all I felt when I started to come back to reality. Pain blossomed in my head, a small groan escaped my lips. "W-Where am I?" I muttered, the edges of my vision a little blurry as I looked about my surroundings.

Guess what? I'm in a dark, cramped room. I can't see a freaking thing! I stared at the wall, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness. My eyes looked around, finally settling on the small dark form not very far from me. It twitched slightly, "Izaya?" I squeaked, afraid of it being someone that'll murder me.

"N…atsu-ch…an?" his velvety voice responded, his words slightly slurred.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Where… are…we?" he replied, attempting to sit up.

I stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. I started to help him sit up, surprised at how light he was. After helping him I felt some wet, sticky substance on my hands. The coppery smell of blood hit my nose, "Izaya… you're bleeding?" I exclaimed.

Izaya blinked for a few seconds before touching the side of his head, "Probably… from those guys hitting me with a pipe." I heard a sharp intake of breath as he moved his right wrist.

"Is it broken?" _Well duh, you heard that guy snap his bony wrist earlier!_

"Y-Yeah…" he cradled his injured wrist to his chest.

"I'll look for a way out." I moved to the outline of the door.

The door felt wooden, old, and reinforced on the other side. I used my feet to push on it, praying that it'll open. It didn't even budge, "Izaya, I don't think we'll be able to get out of this place for a while." I cried.

"T-This place is k-kinda small…" he stuttered.

What the heck? "Are you alright?" I crawled over to his slumped form. "You were stuttering just now. You never stutter."

"O-O-Of c-course I'm f-fine."

I highly doubted that. "You know you can tell me." I said softly.

"I-I'm fine… I hope we don't run out of air or something…" he mumbled.

I gave him a incredulous look. "Are you… Claustrophobic?"

Izaya looked at me before turning away, probably embarrassed, "Maybe…"

"You don't have to be afraid to tell me, I'll tell you what I'm afraid of."

"And what's that?"

"Well… I'm deathly afraid of… roller coasters… and bees."

I heard sounds of short, wheezy breaths coming from the raven next to me. Uh oh… is he having a panic attack! PLEASE NO!

_Don't you know what to do when someone is having a panic attack?_

Uh no…

_Since we don't really have anything else to use, comfort him._

WHAT? My cheeks blushed at the thought.

_Do it before I give you a really horrible headache, AND before I make you start hallucinating._

Well geez…

I scooted closer to Izaya, my face already burning, and most likely beet red. I wrapped my arms around his slender frame, whispering reassuring words in his ear. "I'm here. We'll be perfectly-"

The door that was reinforced on the other side opened, revealing two men. "Well lookie here Kokusagumo! The two are getting all lovey dovey with each other!" he laughed.

Instinctively I gripped tighter to Izaya, hoping we'll somehow be able to get out of this situation. "Go away!" I yelled, my voice stern.

The guy, Kokusagumo, laughed before gripping my arm," What was that girly?" he pulled me to my feet, "Got something to say?"

I glared, my eyes snapping toward the other man who pulled Izaya to his feet. The man gave him a poisonous look before punching him in the stomach, "You so deserve this you bastard." he said bitterly before stomping on Izaya's already broken wrist.

Izaya screamed in pain.

Fear and anger ripped through me. One of my friends… is getting hurt right in front of me, and I can't do anything to stop it. I bit my lip, "Knock it off!" I yelled before kneeing the other guy behind me, grinning inwardly when I got a grunt of pain in response. "Kokusagumo!" yelled the leader before he hissed in pain when a knife went through his kneecap.

Maybe we can get out of here by ourselves!

I silently cheered to myself, completely oblivious to the three other guys that walked into the room. "Zenaku-sama!" they all yelled in unison.

Maybe not. "Zenaku? Kokusagumo? What ever happened to regular names?" I blurted.

The three guys behind me growled, "Little-" they were cut off by shadows slicing through their abdomens. I looked in shock as all three fell to the floor, one lone figure standing behind them. The figure looked like a motorcyclist. She looked at me before looking at Zenaku, who was still grinding the heel of his foot into Izaya's wrist. W-Who the h-hell are you?" he yelled, fear lacing his words.

The person said nothing, but Zenaku flew across the room as if he was pushed by something. He hit his head on the wall, knocking him out. The figure looked at me, taking out a PDA, _[Are you alright?]._

I nodded, not trusting me voice.

_[Hurry, we must get out of here.] _she typed before motioning to Izaya, who was still on the floor in pain.

I ran to his side, "We can make a makeshift cast with my jacket." I stated before wrapping my jacket around his badly injured arm, "Don't move it much. Can you stand?"

"Yes…" I helped him to his feet. I turned toward the black mysterious figure, "Thank you."

She nodded before holding up her PDA again, _[Do you need a ride home?]_

I though about accepting it, but in the end I declined.

~!~!~!

Izaya and I limped toward Shinra's house, "Natsu-chan?" he said weakly.

"Hm?"

"You won't tell anybody about this right?"

I smiled, "Of course not. Your secret is safe with me."

He smiled before his body went limp as soon as we reached Shinra's apartment. I set him down on the ground gently before knocking on the door. A very sleep, and slightly cranky brunette answered the door, "Natsuyo? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

I felt like a kid that's been caught by their parents when they're trying to sneak in the house after coming home late. "Please help Izaya!"

His eyes widened in bewilderment before looking at the crimson eyed teen on the ground next to me. He sighed, "Alright, let's get him inside." together we got him inside Shinra's house easily.

And there sat the person that helped us before.

Sitting on the couch. Watching TV. "Hey you're-" I couldn't even finish my sentence as every coherent thought vanished.

"You know Celty?" asked Shinra.

"Y-Yeah, she saved us back at the warehouse we were stuck at! Oh!" I finally remembered to do something, "Thank you for saving us!"

_[Shinra is she a friend of yours?]_

"Yup, from school. I didn't know you went around playing superhero earlier."

_[Just shut up.] _she faced her PDA at me, _[Do you need help getting home?]_

Knowing I was totally going to get lost, I nodded. "Please."

_[I'll take her home while you help Izaya.] _she typed before exiting the apartment.

`!~~!

"Is this how we'll be getting to my house?" I asked when Celty showed me her Black Bike.

She nodded, _[It's pretty late, we better hurry.]_

"Right." I quickly got on the back of the bike after Celty got on.

The city passed by in a blur, the colors mending together. It actually looked pretty. "There!" I shouted over the wind.

Celty stopped in front of my house, letting me get off. _[Don't tell anyone about this.]_

"I promise I won't! Cross my heart and hope to die!" I said before quickly going inside.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

I'm just so glad Izaya is okay… I'm kinda surprised that he told me one of his fears. What does that mean?

**Yay~ REVIEW! REVIEWS HELP BECAUSE THEY MAKE ME TYPE FASTER AND MAKE THE STORY BETTER!**

**Well the next chapter probably won't be until next weekend. Darnit. I actually can't wait to type the next one D:**

**Next chapter: Birthday Kiss Shizuo Fluff Moment**

**That'll be about Shizuo's birthday! Even though his birthday is in January! **

**LOL REVIEW!**


	6. Birthday Kiss Shizuo Fluff Moment 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Natsuyo! (and Gert)**

**Chapter 6: Birthday Kiss- Shizuo Fluff moment 3**

**So… much marching… in… pain… ARGH!**

**Well here's the next chapter… please enjoy while I spin around in my chair while laughing like a madman!**

"Well guys, this is my friend Gert!" I told them as I pointed to a new friend of mine.

Said girl waved in a very quick motion, "Hi guys!" she said with a lisp.

Gert smiled, showing off her blue braces, and tucked a part of her bright red hair behind her ear. I turned to see the reaction from the others, only to see them acting the same. I sighed, wait until they actually get to know her. "Come on Gert," I grabbed her hand and brought her over to where she was standing in front of Shinra, "This is Shinra Kishitani." I pointed at the bespectacled boy, who was waving.

"Nice to meet you! Oh look! Glasses buddies!" she laughed.

As you can see.. Gert's just too odd to explain…

I then lead her over to Izaya, "This is Izaya Orihara," I explained while Gert looked him up and down.

"You're pretty short, but hot at the same time." she said coolly.

I didn't give Izaya anytime to say anything before I dragged Gert over to Dotachin, "This is Kyohei Kadota, or Dotachin." I felt like a broken record.

"Hi!" she said while waving, "Hm… you don't look as hot as the shorty, but you're a lot hotter than my glasses buddy!"

Kadota just kind of… inched away from her after that. "Thank you…?"

"And this is Shizuo Heiwa-" I didn't get to finish my sentence as Gert let loose a high pitched squeal, "You're like… _smokin' hot_!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

I saw an embarrassed look immediately place itself on Shizuo's face, yet Gert took no noticed and decided she just _had _to say her next sentence out loud, "Can I have your babies?" she asked as if she said that everyday.

_Okay now even I'm weirded out…_

Me too…

"No…" Shizuo finally managed to stammer out, a look of pure embarrassment, and a little creeped out, on his face.

Gert 'Teehee-ed' before grabbing me, pulling me about twenty feet away from the others, "Hey Natsuyo, can you make it so that I can sit next to that smoking guy when we leave for that road trip in two weeks?" she whispered in my ear.

"Sure, I'm sure I'll be able to do that." I smiled back.

My red haired friend practically jumped five feet into the air out of pure enjoyment, "YES!" she screamed.

I looked over to see the guys giving her a odd look, I wonder why? I decided to distract Gert for as long as possible, so Shizuo could get home without her stalking him. Izaya was practically dying from laughter, taking care not let anyone see his still healing wrist, as tears from laughing too hard formed at the corner of his eyes.

"Coming Natsuyo-chan?" asked Shinra, about to head home.

"Wait! I'm coming! Bye you guys!" I yelled over my shoulder before running off to the ever-happy brunette.

~!~!~!~!

"That girl-"

"Gert."

"-seems… odd…"

I nodded, "Yeah… but she's pretty cool once you get to know her!"

Shinra gave me a doubtful look before he looked toward a sweets shop, "Should probably get Shizuo something for his birthday." he mumbled under his breath.

Wait what? "Wait what?" I thought aloud.

"Oh you didn't know? Today is Shizuo's birthday." he said matter-of-factly.

I stared blankly before shouting, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

"I thought you knew…" he mumbled, probably a little shocked by my outburst.

"QUICK! TAKE ME HOME, I NEED TO BAKE A CAKE!"

"You could just buy one-"

"IT'S NOT THE SAME!" I said with a fiery look in my eyes that looked like it scared Shinra shitless.

"Okay." he squeaked before hurriedly leading me home.

~!~!~!~!

"Done!" I said, happy with how the chocolate cake turned out, "What do you think?" I said to Shinra, who looked a little tired.

"I think he'll like it!" wow, immediate bounce back.

"Come on! Lets give it to him!" I yelled before speeding out the door, Shinra in tow.

~!~!~!

"This is it. I would go with you, but I have to get home to eat my lovely Celty's cooking!" he cooed before waving goodbye.

_Wow… talk about obsessed._

I know right?

I reluctantly walked up to the door, my knuckles poised to knock on it. Why can't I knock on the stupid door? Am I that nervous? Why would I be nervous? All these questions swam through my head, and before I knew it, I had already knocked on the door. A young boy with brown hair and brown eyes opened the door, a stoic look on his face. "Um… H-Hello?" I cursed the fact that I stuttered.

"Yes?" he said, not one thing about his expression changed.

"I-Is Sh-Shizuo h-h-here?" I stammered, words mixing together.

_You are oh so smooth._

The young boy just stared before turning around, "Aniki, someone is here to see you." he turned his attention back to me, "Come in." was all he said before just walking away.

I'm so scared right now... "O-Okay." I stuttered before walking inside, trying not to be so scared of someone so small.

I heard descending footsteps come from the stairs to my right. "Who the hell- oh Natsuyo." said a teen with very familiar messy blond hair.

"Uh… happy birthday!" I said, still feeling that intense gaze from the kid behind me.

"Huh? How did you… wait who told you?"

"Shinra." I said almost immediately.

"That little…" he sighed, looking back at me, smiling, "Thanks Natsuyo."

That smile. It was the same smile that made my heart stop. The same that made me blush a deep red. The same smile that made any words stop in throat. The smile that I loved to see, one that I couldn't take my eyes off of.

Biting my lip, I brought myself back to reality. "Anytime!" came the perky voice I always used from my mouth.

_Do you think they know about your dark side? Because I would just love to meet them._

Ignoring my inner I quickly had to get myself to stop blushing. The only thing I could think of was going to the bathroom and washing my face, "Shizuo?"

Said blond glanced from his brother to me, "Yes?"

"Where's the restroom?" I said, mentally face palming myself.

"Up the stairs and the fifth door to your left." he said indifferently.

I quickly sped up the stairs, not really listening to what he said.

~!~!~!

"Brother, you like her." said Kasuka very bluntly.

"Wh-What?" surprise shone in mocha colored eyes as a faint blush crept onto the blond teens cheeks.

"You do." short and straight to the point, what else would he suspect from his little brother?

"I do not."

Kasuka shook his head. Sometimes his older brother was just too stubborn sometimes. He lean forward in his chair, one arm on the table, "Then tell me this; in five minutes you won't go up the stairs to see if she got lost." he knew that the girl- Natsuyo- always got lost no matter where she was.

"She won't get lost." a seed of doubt grew in the pit of Shizuo's stomach.

'_Fuck' _he thought, _there's no way in hell that she won't get lost.'_

Kasuka stared.

And stared.

And stared.

Finally fed up with the fact that he knew his little brother was right, Shizuo grudgingly got out of his chair, mumbling something under his breath. As the blond retreated to go see where Natsuyo went off to, Kasuka smiled, he knew his brother would look for her; whether Kasuka was here or not.

"Where the hell did she get off to?" growled Shizuo as he ascended the stairs.

Deciding to just go to where she asked to go he turned down one hall- and ran right into someone. He looked down to see Natsuyo on the ground, her brown hair slightly ruffled from the fall. "Are you alright?" he leaned down to help her up.

Natsuyo looked at him, her radiant green eyes covered by a few strands of brown locks. "I always end up getting lost! Dammit!" she yelled.

"Well whaddya know? Even the gentle Natsuyo cusses." he smiled.

She gave him a look that said 'Shut up' before getting up off the floor. Her slender hands straightened out her shirt, along with fixing her skirt. "I hate getting lost." she complained.

"Well then how about this? From now on, where you get lost, you can always call me for help. I'll be there whether I'm busy or not." the words exploded out of his mouth.

Natsuyo smiled, and Shizuo felt butterflies in his stomach. He also noticed a faint blush on her cheeks, making her look even cuter.

Before he knew what he was doing he thought about kissing her, about tasting her soft pink lips. The blond started inching closer to her, stopping when he realized what he was doing. "Come on, lets go eat some cake." he said quickly.

~!~!~!

"Wait here." Natsuyo commanded when they got back to the kitchen.

"Alright." he replied, sitting down in a chair.

Shizuo sighed in relief, glad that Kasuka wasn't there to make both of them nervous, and the fact he didn't want him to tell Natsuyo about the conversation they had earlier. The blond flicked his gaze toward the door when light footsteps signaled Natsuyo's return. She came back, with a aquamarine blue and black scarf in her hands. She held it out to him, "This is yours!" she chirped.

"T-Thanks." he mentally berated himself for stuttering.

And at just that moment his whole family walked in. His mom giggled, "Why hello! You must be Natsuyo!" she gave the younger girl a quick one arm hug.

"P-Pleased to meet you!" said the young brunette.

"We've heard a lot about you, and I must say, you are very cute! Just as Shizu-chan says!"

Shizuo immediately felt like disappearing.

"Well nothing's a birthday without a birthday song!" sang Shizuo's mom.

"_Happy birthday to you._

_Happy birthday to you._

_Happy birthday_ _dear Shizu-chan_

_Happy birthday to you!" _they all sang in unison.

Feeling his face burn, the birthday boy decided to just look at the ground. "Oh lets eat!" his moms high pitched voice rang out.

~!~!~!~!

"It's pretty late… Natsuyo-chan!" said the blond teens mother, "You should stay the night."

The green eyed girls face got so red it was blazing crimson, "W-W-Well wouldn't-t th-th-that be m-m-m-ean?" the girl stammered, her voice barely audible.

"Oh, but I insist! It is really too late for a young, cute girl to go wandering these streets at night!" both parents said at the same time.

"B-But… o-o-o-kay…" she managed to say, before Shizuo's mother cut her off yet again, "Show her to her room Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo practically ran from the room, loathing every second he spent with his parents around Natsuyo. He grabbed her by the wrist, dragging her up the stairs. "Sorry about that…" he mumbled.

"Oh it's fine!" her angelic smile showing its face again, making the others heart flutter, "They seem nice."

"Yeah.. Nice…" he grunted in reply before stopping front of the guest room, "Thanks for coming…"

"Oh I loved it! As long as you're happy it was great!" she smiled.

That damn smile. That same damn smile that led his body to do the unthinkable.

He kissed her.

It was quick, as he realized what he was doing a few seconds after their lips touched. His eyes widened before he stepped back, both of their faces crimson red. "N-Night." he said before briskly walking to his room.

~!~!~!~!

I can't believe that happened. I brought a finger to my lips, still feeling the sensation that I got from that kiss. The thought, 'He has really soft lips.' ran through my mind before I shook my head.

_Hey genius… we can't move._

Oh crap, my legs felt like jello, my heart was doing a dance while flipping, and fluttering all at the same time. "Natsuyo-san?" I heard a stoic voice come from my right.

"K-Kasuka…?"

"Yes?"

"… never mind…" I said before running into the quest room, while my heart rapidly beat in my chest.

**YES! I LOVED THE KISS! I STILL HOPE MY BASHFULNESS DIDN'T RUIN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Originally this chapter was supposed to be longer, but my computer was officially pissing me off. It kept FREEZING! DX I GOT SO PEEVED AT IT!**

**Oh yes… and Gert is Shizu-chan's personal stalker :D**

**Please review! I really love reviews and the more I get the faster I'll update!**


	7. Rescue Izaya Fluff Moment 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Natsuyo! (and Gert)**

**Chapter 7: Rescue Izaya Fluff moment 3**

**Sorry for the LATE update! I had a birthday weekend, and then I got busy with driver's ed! ;_;**

**On the bright side I got an ipod! And videogames (what else would a 15 year old girl ask for her birthday? XD)! I'm currently mad at assassins creed 2 because I got really far and the game didn't SAVE AT ALL! D: Damn thing! Now I gotta go through the whole thing again!**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**Also, I made a DA (deviantart) account where you can go, to look up all the stuff that's happenin with my stories. It's an ALT account so it's not mine but you can pay attention to it because i'll try and update it daily :'D **

I've always been one to have strange dreams. Like this one time where I had a dream that I was being chased by a window that wanted to mug me for my money. But last nights dream took the cake; I was arrested for touching a bright blue star that were floating all around this desolate town that I've never seen, and after being arrested I was took to a dance party where there was a cow just standing in the middle of the dance floor. Talk about strange right? The next thing I knew I got a piece of cake shoved at me, and it was _talking_. It wasn't a very nice cake either.

After shaking my head of that very strange dream, I noticed my cell phone is going off, as the lyrics _"Nyan Nyan Nyan Nya, ni hao nyan." _kept ringing over, and over, and over. Grumbling, I scurried over to my phone, hoping I didn't miss the call. "Hello?" I said uneasily into the phone, I didn't bother to check the ID.

"_Hello, Natsuyo. We were wonder-" _said a very monotone voice.

"_**Hey I wanna tell her!**_" said another voice.

"Akina? Akemi?" I felt my heart leap in excitement, I haven't seen them in so long!

"_**Who else would it be? Santa Claus?" **_came the sarcastic reply, "_**Natsu! We were wondering if you can come out to Kurkaus Ishibashi Ryokan!"***_

"W-what? But…"

"_**It's spring break so- Give that back Akemi!"**_

"_Natsuyo," _said the monotone voice from earlier, _"Please come see us? You can bring your friends. It'll be fully paid for."_

Of course I forgot that Akemi and Akina were pretty darn rich. But… I didn't want to be rude… "Alright, but be prepared for the kind of company you'll be having." I laughed.

"_**As long as we see you, we wouldn't even be mad if you brought the whole school." **_

"Well I don't think I'll be doing that, but I'll text you after school today to see who all is coming 'kay?"

.

.

.

.

"The Kurhaus Ishibashi Ryokan? For spring break?" was Shinra's reaction when I told him on our way to lunch.

I nodded, "Two of my friends from where I used to live offered to pay for our trip."

"A road trip is called for! But… how are we going to get Izaya and Shizuo not to try and kill each other for that amount of time?"

"…Separate cars?"

"Good idea." he chuckled, before waving at the said group as we walked up to the roof for lunch.

"Hey Chibi-chan." said Gert, her green eyes still glued to Shizuo, "What do you have for lunch?"

Ever since Gert has met Izaya she's been calling him "Chibi-chan" because of him being shorter than her. But only slightly, which of course, Izaya doesn't act like he cares one bit. "Geko-chan," he said smirking but had a light twitch of annoyance, "All I have is ootoro."

"That's all you ever eat flea." interrupted Shizuo, who decided he'd rather sit closer to Izaya than Gert.

"Just like how you always have milk?" snickered the raven.

"Shut it."

"HI NATSUYO!" yelled Gert right in Shizuo's ear.

"H-hi Gert!" I replied, silently saying sorry to Shizuo for Gert yelling in his ear.

Getting up, Shizuo grabbed Izaya and shoved him into the spot the blonde previously had, and sat in Izaya's old spot, away from Gert. "What the heck Shizu-chan?" pouted the younger of the two.

"I want to keep my hearing." was all the other said before continuing to eat his lunch.

"Guys! Natsuyo-chan has important news to tell you all!" announced Shinra.

_Thanks a lot idiot._

"Well you see… two of my friends from where I used to live asked me to go to the Kurkaus Ishibashi Ryokan during spring break, and I was allowed to bring all of my friends!" I said, slightly nervous.

What if they don't want to come? What if they just flat out refuse?

"That sounds awesome!" shouted Gert.

"For once I actually agree with Geko-chan."

"Since when the hell am I Geko-chan?"

Izaya tilted his head to the side and smirked, "Well your name is Gertrude Kokawa, all I did was take the "g" and the "e" from your first name, and the "K" and "o" from your surname. That's how you got Geko-chan. Did you follow that?"

"My head hurts! Shizu-chan help me!" whined Gert as she flung herself at said blond, who at the sound of his nickname jumped up and sidestepped the red head.

"No thanks!" he shouted before turning to me, "I'd go, as long as that Flea isn't anywhere near me."

"How mean Shizu-chan~!"

This… is going to be a long road trip.

.

.

.

"Alright so," Shinra said looking at a piece of paper with the car arrangements written in neat hand writing (Izaya's hand writing) across it, "It says, Natsuyo, Me, and Izaya in one car. And in the other car it's Dotachin, Celty, Gert, and Shizuo-"

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I GETTING IN THE CAR WITH THAT GIRL!" yelled… guess who?

"You have to stick to the arrangements Shizu-chan~."

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" yelled Shizuo, wrapping a hand around Izaya's slender neck.

"Nope~ I randomized it!" he's not even phased with the threat of being choked to death?

"Come on Shizuo!" yelled Gert as she latched onto Shizuo and sped off toward the car.

"I hate you all." Dotachin said curtly before walking off to drive the two idiots he was stuck with.

"I feel bad for Dotachin…" I muttered.

"Don't be! He'll get over it soon enough! To the car!" shouted Shinra, grabbing my arm and Izaya's as he pulled us toward the car we got stuck with.

.

.

.

"Why do I have to have the middle seat?" whined Izaya, who was to my left.

"Because my dad won't let anyone sit in the passenger seat, and because you're the tiniest one out of all of us." explained Shinra, who was smiling.

"It's still not fair! I want the window seat!"

"No."

With a huff, Izaya decided to quit arguing with the brunette.

"It'll be alright!" I said cheerfully before turning back toward the window.

.

.

.

While in the other car, things weren't going as smoothly. Gert was practically sitting on Shizuo as he tried as much as possible to get his mind away from her. Gert was staring at him with her mouth open in a wide smile, staring at him. Hell, she hasn't blinked _once _in the past thirty minutes. After feeling a small tug on his sleeve -he knew who it was- he turned toward the redhead, "What?" he tried to keep the gruffness out of his voice as much as possible.

Gert poked him in the stomach and smiled creepily, "I'm touching your creamy center~." (A/N: I'm giving anyone a cookie if they know where I got this from.)

_Flea… I so fucking hate you right now._

"You never answered my question!" Gert complained in a high pitched voice.

"What question?" the brute squirmed under her creepy gaze.

"If I can have your babies!" she said as enthusiastically as possible.

"Fucking louse is _so _dead when we get to a rest stop."

After ten minutes of doing absolutely nothing but stare out the window, he turned to Kadota, "How much longer?"

"Pretty long Shizuo, we're not even halfway there." came the indifferent reply.

Another tug on his sleeve, "What now-" before he finished his sentence he felt something slimy go across his cheek.

"Ah! I knew it! You are really hot! Hot guys always taste the best!" cheered Gert.

Did… did Gert just _lick his face_?

"Hey," Kadota turned to look at the two in the mirror, "Don't go getting to handsy back there, I really don't want to see that stuff."

.

.

.

Izaya really hated just sitting in the car. Shinra was asleep so he couldn't mess with him, and Natsuyo was just too quiet. He felt like they were getting nowhere even though they've been on the road for almost an hour, and he felt tired.

The raven haired teen started to fidget in his seat, which of course, caught Natsuyo's attention, "Are you alright?"

"Of course Natsu-chan~!" the sudden urge to sleep overcame him, causing him to fall asleep in the middle of explaining.

After seeing Izaya fall asleep, I moved his head to my lap, worry shooting through me. What if he's sick? I feel his forehead, moving inky black locks out of the way.

I breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness he isn't sick."

While my wandered off to who knows where, I absentmindedly started stroking Izaya's hair. I was extremely fascinated with his soft, inky black hair, and his sleeping face made him look cute.

_DID YOU JUST SAY WHAT I THINK YOU SAID?_

Uh… no?

While in the other car, things were not so peaceful. Gert was practically sitting on Shizuo, who decided to focus all of his attention looking out the window. Though it was kind of hard not to turn around and avoid Gerts stare. Why? Well she was staring at him, her mouth open in a wide smile, and she hasn't blinked. Not since they got in the car, which was thirty minutes ago. A tug on his sleeve, "You never did answer my question!"

"What question?" they haven't talked at all while they were in the car, so what question was she talking about?

"If I can have your babies!"

"…" '_Fucking flea! I'm going to kill you!'_

"IS THAT A YES OR A NO?"

"NO! NOW STOP ASKING ME CREEPY QUESTIONS!"

"FINE!" Gert crossed her arms over her chest before opening her mouth again, "You should really get different colored boxers. The blue ones aren't as interesting to see anymore."

'_What. The. Fuck?' _"Is there something you're not telling me Shizuo?" asked Dotachin, a amused look on his face as he looked at the blond teens stunned face.

"No! Can we please just shut up for five seconds!"

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

Another tug on his sleeve, "What now-" before he finished his sentence he felt something slimy go across his cheek."Ah! I knew it! You are really hot! Hot guys always taste the best!" cheered … did Gert just lick his face? "WHAT THE HELL!"

"STOP YELLING OR SO HELP ME I'LL PULL THIS DAMN CAR OVER!" yelled Kadota, giving them both a pissed off glare.

"Sorry Dotachin…" they both said guiltily, looking at the floor and not at the angry driver.

.

.

.

"Yeah, that gas station about two miles ahead. We'll stop there, Dad really has to "go"." said Shinra over the phone, acting completely oblivious to the scene right next to him.

"_Gotcha- I SAID SHUT UP BEFORE I TURN THIS CAR AROUND! GERT! STOP LICKING SHIZUO, AND SHIZUO… JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!"_

"I've never heard Dotachin get so mad…" mumbled Natsuyo, still stroking Izaya's hair.

"Yeah, those two must really be pissing him off." laughed Shinra as he clicked his phone shut, and hit Izaya on the forehead lightly, "Wakey wakey sleeping beauty~!"

A pale hand swatted his hand away, "Leave me alone Shinra…" the sound of a stomach growling, "I'm hungry…"

"I have some snacks in my bag. Want some?" offered Natsuyo, who started rummaging through her green bag when the raven responded with a nod before sitting up, "How some pocky?"

"I don't like sweets…"

"Onigiri? I packed like ten of them."

Without another word the onigiri were snatched from the girls hands, and were being utterly devoured by the small teen. "…Where the heck do you put it all?" asked Natsuyo after Izaya had eaten all ten of the onigiri.

"…Do you feel better?"

Izaya opened his mouth to say yes before an idea hit him, _'Why not milk this a bit?' _"No… can I borrow your shoulder for a bit? Since I can't lay down in the car or anything?"

"Uh sure." she said, scooting closer to him.

Feigning sleep, the raven was just giggling inside, _'I knew she would act this way. She's so easy to predict now.' _

Once we reached the gas station, I gently woke up Izaya, being careful not to be rude or mean.

Jumping out of the car I stretched my legs and arms, which sent an odd tingling sensation though my body. You know that feeling you get after stretching-after being stuck in a car for a couple hours- and when stretch your muscles you get a strange tingling in your legs? It's that feeling. While I continued to stretch, Gert walked up to me and latched herself around my arm, "Come on Natsu! I saw a bunny over this way!" before I could say anything the little redhead dragged me off toward the small forest like place behind the rest stop we were at.

**About 2 minutes later**

"Uh Gert… I think we're lost…" I said, nervousness making my voice quiver slightly.

"Of course we're not! But while we're out here," She turned to face me, "You can ask questions to get your mind off of this if you want."

"Ok… how come you have an English name but a Japanese surname?"

A sigh-was that a flicker of sadness in her eyes? "My step dad is part Japanese, while my mom's English. She went to japan one day and fell in 'love'." she air quoted on the 'love' part of her sentence.

"Why the quotes?"

"My mom only married him for money. Sad right? I don't like it when people play with other peoples feel- OH MY GOD A BUNNY!"

Learning about Gert time is now over.

.

.

.

"Hey Shinra, have you seen Natsu-chan and Geko-chan?" asked Izaya, looking at Shinra, who was bending down to tie his shoe.

"Now that you mention it… no I haven't…"

"…"

"She went off and got lost again didn't she?" the doctor-to-be sighed, "I'll go find Shizuo, and Celty, so we'll go look for her."

"'Kay, I'll go ahead and search myself." replied the crimson-eyed teen before running out the backdoor.

'_How am I supposed to find them through all these trees?' _he thought before a "light bulb" idea popped into his head. Without a second thought, Izaya climbed the tallest tree near him, easily climbing to the top, and used it as a vantage point. All he needed was to find something that looked remotely like Geko-chan or Natsu-chan.

A flash of red, and a familiar figure caught Izaya's attention, "Ne Shizu-chan, and Shinra~ I found them!" he said happily when he saw the two teens walk outside, "That way." he said, pointing a slender arm a little north of him.

"WHY'D YOU WALK OFF?" shouted Shizuo as he dragged the two girls back.

"I got dragged off by Gert, and I'm sorry!" Natsuyo stared at him, slightly teary eyed.

"It's fine…" he mumbled, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Ne Shizu-chan~ I guess monsters can feel bad?" teased Izaya before doing a double front flip off the tree he was on, landing gracefully as usual.

Natsuyo moved in for the kill, "Izaya Orihara! Don't do such dangerous things!"

"You are the one who walked off when you _know _that you always get lost." he laughingly replied.

"Shut the fuck up Flea." retorted the blond before walking to the car, Shinra not too far behind him.

"Don't I get a reward for being your savior, Natsu-chan~?"

"Oh! Well I guess you do need one. What do you want?"

"Hm.. How about a kiss?" he said a little deviously, inwardly chuckling at the sight of Natsuyo turning ten different shades of red. "W-W-Well I-I gu-guess-"

Her lips were claimed by his soft ones before she could finish her sentence. The raven haired teen pulled away, licking his lips, "Natsu-chan tastes like pocky." he stated while laughing, and skipped toward the car.

Natsuyo stumbled after him, her steps uneasy as her mind tried to process what happened.

.

.

.

Did he just _kiss _me?

_You're getting quite popular aren't ya?_

I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about. I quickly got in the car (ignoring the devious look on Izaya's face while doing so), and sat in my seat. Out of the corner of my peripheral vision I saw Izaya start fidgeting in the seat again, "You okay?" I asked, my face still burning from the kiss earlier.

He yawned, (which was kind of cute…) before laying his head down in my lap again, "I'm tired… Natsu-chan is soft…"

I laughed a little at that, who knew being a little chubby could make someone a nice pillow? "You can sleep if you want." I smiled before stroking his hair absentmindedly again.

The look on his face, his light snoring, and the feel of his soft hair in between my fingers, made a warm feeling flicker through me before I felt myself nod off as well.

**YES I FINISHED IT AGAIN! DAMN YOU MICROSOFT WORD FOR SPAZZING OUT WHEN I TRIED TO SAVE!**

**Ahem**

**This chapter is a little birthday present (late thanks to MS word *shakes fist at it*) to my review and FF friend Bree Renee! Hope you all like it!**

**Now… I go to sleep :'D**


	8. Restaurant Disaster Funny Fluff 2

**Disclaimer: I don't anything but Natsuyo and the other OC's!**

**Chapter 8: Restaurant Disaster Funny Fluff 2**

**I'm sorry for the LATE update again! I've been busy and the computer keeps getting stolen by my mom! D: wow… I had this all ready and then I exited to save and I accidentally pressed no… at least I only lost a couple hundred words….**

**Anyway~ I really hope you like this chapter and keep reviewing!**

'_Natsuyo…. Oh Natsuyo~'_

Hm? Five more minutes….

'_NATSUYO! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!'_

Immediately I shot up, only to have my head hit Shinra's forehead with a large _thunk! _sound. "Ow… sheesh Akina! I told you something like that would happen!" he whined while rubbing his forehead.

Wait… Akina?

Sure enough, when I looked over I met the leaf green eyes of my friend Akina. She grinned, showing off her pearly white teeth that almost matched her pale blonde hair. I felt my eyes tear up, my heart leap with joy, and my body automatically lunged forward and latched itself onto her thin form. "AKINA! I'VE MISSED YOU!" I blubbered into her shoulder.

"NATSU! STOP IT! YOU'RE RUINING MY SHIRT!" she said before laughing.

I detached myself from her and looked at her. She was wearing a white button up shirt that had short sleeves, a green skirt, and black boots. Since when did she wear a skirt? Probably noticing my staring, Akina sighed before answering, "For a bet."

I nodded before laughing.

"Hello Natsu." said a monotone voice.

I turned to see my other friend Akemi staring nonchalantly at me. Her flaming red hair was put up into a bun, one side was free of the bun and was framing her face, and her large brown eyes were giving off their usual glow of blankness. "Akemi!" I shouted before hugging her too. Gah… she was so much more smaller than me! I don't even think she's five foot!

"Um… hello?" I looked over to see that everyone but Gert, and Izaya had a uncomfortable look on their faces. "Oh! I guess I should introduce you guys! Everyone, this redhead is Akemi Kobayashi! And over here," I scooted over to Akina, "Is Akina Haruhara!"

"WOW! ANOTHER PERSON WITH RED HAIR!" Gert yelled and started spazzing out.

"We'll learn your names later. For now, we have to get something to eat! I'm starving!" shouted Akina.

"We could go to that restaurant you were talking about earlier." suggested Akemi, "It's not that far away."

"Sweetness! Let's go!"

"Wait! We want to eat too!" yelled two childish voices.

"Don't tell me…" Izaya groaned.

Before I could ask him what was wrong, the trunk of the car burst open, revealing two small twin girls. One with glasses smiled before waving enthusiastically, "Hi Iza-nii~!"

"What the hell are you two doing here?" he asked hotly.

"We (we saw you leave the house)… wonder (We were wondering where you were going so we followed.)…" said the smaller twin.

"If you haven't notice I'm on vacation, which means, that it's away from you two." he snapped back.

"You're such a jerk Iza-nii!" the two of them turned to me, Akina, and Akemi, "So you're that girl that Iza-nii-!"

Before she could finish her sentence, Izaya had easily closed the distance between them and clapped a hand over her mouth, "Just go home. Little first graders shouldn't be here. Mairu, Kururi, listen to your big brother 'kay?"

Mairu gave him a 'You're kidding right?' look before pulling back her small fist and ramming it into Izaya's stomach, effectively freeing her mouth, (and making Izaya keel over and start coughing.) "I can't believe you're hanging out with a cute and nice girl like her! You must be paying her or something!"

_I like how they're talking about us like we're not even here…_

"Izaya," I cut in, "Maybe they could just spend Spring Break with us? I mean it couldn't be that bad could it?"

Izaya glared at his sisters before turning his attention back to me, "Fine… but they're not staying in the same room as me."

"Yay!" they both cheered, "Oh and by the way, I'm Mairu and this is Kururi!" said Mairu excitedly before saying, "Dibs on staying in the same room as whatsherface!"

"Absolutely not." almost everyone said instantaneously.

"But-"

"Oh Mairu~ do I have to tell mom where you are?"

"You're horrible Iza-nii! You're just mad that you and Whatsherface can't share a room!" Mairu smiled smugly at that last comment.

Before Izaya could retort, Gert decided to interrupt, "CAN WE HAVE FOOD NOW?"

.

.

.

As soon as we entered the restaurant, Gert latched herself to Shizuo's arm, "Look! Our first date!"

"What? No!" he shook her off of his arm, causing her to spin and go through the doors to the kitchen.

A loud crash was heard followed by lots of screaming…

"I'm just gonna pretend that didn't happen." I said before following the others to a table.

On the way there I noticed that some waitresses were staring at us.

'_Follow their gazes dumbass.'_

Doing as I was told, I followed their gazes, which went right directly to Izaya. SAY WHAT?

'_You do realize that some girls think he is handsome too right?'_

Yeah but- oh never mind! "Hey… Izaya? Those waitresses are… _staring _at you…" I said calmly.

"Really?" he looked over to them, causing them to blush a deep red, "Hm… time to have some fun~!"

He waltzed over to Shizuo, grabbed him, and dragged him over to the waitresses, "You like what you see ladies? I'm terribly sorry but I'm only Shizu-chan's~!" he said deviously before landing a quick peck on the blond's cheek.

"IZAYA!" yelled Shizuo in full on rage as he chased the fleeing raven haired teen.

Izaya laughed as he dodged the older one's grip, and easily jumped over a table. Before his feet could touch the floor, Shizuo managed to grab a hold of the collar of Izaya's jacket, and lifted him off the floor, "DAMN FLEA!" yelled Shizuo as he threw Izaya across the restaurant.

All I could do was stand there, dumbstruck, and stare stupidly at the faces of everyone else. Akina seemed to be taking this pretty well, to the point of that I think the look was nonchalant, and of course when I glanced at Akemi, her expression didn't change in the slightest. "This is irritating." she sighed before walking over to a table, "KNOCK IT OFF!" she yelled, but surprisingly didn't look the least bit angry, and smashed her fist onto a table and broke it in half.

Both Shizuo and Izaya stopped and looked at her, shock evident on their faces, "Sit down. Eat. And then lets get the fuck out of here." she said bluntly before calmly walking over to a table and slid into the booth.

"Nice one!" cheered Akina before joining Akemi.

"Let's go Natsuyo!" yelled Gert as she and Shinra grabbed my one of my arms and dragged me toward the table.

Akemi lazily craned her head to look at the usually fighting duo and said, _"Sit."_ she said in a voice with a steely edge to it.

"Y-Yes Ma'am…" the both stammered before hurriedly sitting down (away from the monotonous redhead).

Throughout our dinner, no one talked, well except for Gert, which really wasn't much of a conversation. On our way out however, the manage of the restaurant hid behind the podium near the front doors and stuttered out, "P-P-P-Please n-n-never co-come ba-back a-a-ag-ain!"

"I'm truly very sorry!" I sweat dropped before walking away toward Shinra, Shizuo, and Izaya, catching some of their conversation.

"Yet another place that we get kicked out of…" sighed Shinra.

"What other place did we get kicked out of?"

"Stupid Shizu-chan~ don't you remember that ice cream parlor?"

"Ice cream parlor…? Oh! Now I remember. That was mostly your fault."

"Mine? How so~? You're the one that threw the ice cream at me!"

"You're the one that irritated me by walking around with ice cream cones over your chest!"

"You threw me into the freezer."

"You shoved my face into the ice cream."

"As I recall one of you had to walk around with no pants and the other had to walk around with absolutely nothing on." interjected Shinra.

That made me freeze. I paused to think for a moment about the two, and the fight, I felt the blood rush to my face at the thought. _can't… handle… the… sexiness._

"Natsu-chan~?" I could vaguely tell that Izaya was in front of me waving his hand, "Yeswhatisitthatyouwant?" my words slurred a bit.

He gave me a quizzical look before the other two showed up at his side, "What's wrong with her?"

"Maybe your face scared her?"

Shizuo glared before yelling out Izaya's name and started chasing him. Shinra decided to stay out of their fight and check on me a little more, "Natsuyo? …you heard that ice cream story didn't you?" a sly grin. "Well… the one that had to walk around with no pants on was Izaya and the one that had to walk around in his birthday suit was Shizuo."

I couldn't handle it. _I hate you Shinra! _I mentally screamed before all the mental images of the two walking around in the nude and with no pants on flooded my mind. And before I could stop it, I suffered a nosebleed and fainted, the last thing I saw was Shinra laughing and grinning slyly, "Natsuyo is secretly a pervert!" he shouted a little too loudly for my liking.

_GODDAMN YOU SHINRA!_

**I'm so sorry it took forever! I've been busy and slightly sick! And band has taken up all my time! DX I SINCERELY APOLOGIZE!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! AND PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER TOO.**


	9. Bonus 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Natsuyo and the other oc's!**

**Bonus chapter part 1**

**Alright so, I've been super busy. No joke. I've been so busy and tired that I can barely concentrate! I'm trying to keep all my grades up and everything (luckily they are, they were never below a B. But I prefer to have A's instead of B's.) and what's worse is that in my English class I'm stuck behind this dumb ass that keeps staring at my chest, and he wanted a freaking hug today. I gave him a "Bitch please" look XD. There's no way in heck that I'm hugging someone that I extremely detest. The only people I hug are... my parents... and 2 other people. That's it. And it's people I've known since elementary and intermediate school.**

**Anyway, it's time to stop my ranting and give you guys this bonus chapter.**

I woke up near nine in the morning. My eyes could barely stay open when the golden sunlight bathed me in the morning warmth. I groggily stumbled out of my bed and headed to the restroom, I'm surprised that the mirror didn't break itself over how horrible my hair looked! There were strands sticking straight up, poofing out, some were just a tangle of curls, and one part looked like I tried to brush it with a weed whacker.

Sighing, I grabbed my blue brush and, attempted, to run it through my hair. Of course, my brush was almost lost in my hair. "Maybe I should get a shower first." I muttered to myself before turning on the hot water; letting it run while I stripped out of my pajamas. My pajama bottoms were covered in blue stars while my t-shirt that I fell asleep in had a happy polar bear that said, "Be cool." on it. My brothers got me it so how could I refuse?

When I entered the shower, the scolding water was a welcome. The school days have worn my body out, and warm water always seemed to relax my body. I let the soothing water run down my body, letting it massage my aching muscles with it's relaxing warmth. I grabbed my Moroccan Rose shampoo and slapped some on my hand. I ran it through my thick brown hair, letting the silkiness of my hair surprise me. 'Since when did I have good hair?' I thought while giggling silently at myself.

With a feeling of sadness, I finally decided (after conditioning my hair) that I had to get out of the shower before I turned into a prune. I wrapped my small body in a towel and walked to my room to grab some clothes to wear. I found some casual ripped jeans and a T-shirt that said "Damn! Lol." before I checked my phone. I noticed I had a text from Izaya. _Ohayo~! _ I texted him, making sure my usual cheerfulness was shown.

Almost immediately he texted back, _Make sure you call later, I want to make sure your __"girls day" doesn't end up with you forever lost in Ikebukuro :3_

_No problemo! I'll try and remember to call you! ^_^_

I put my phone in my pocket while I slid on my shoes and walked out the door.

.

.

.

The huge city still stunned me with how many people were buzzing about. I actually made it Russia Sushi without getting lost (SUCCESS) and ordered some light sushi for breakfast. "Sushi good!" pronounced Simon as he set the plate down at the table.

I greedily dug into the fish. I couldn't help it! I was hungry!

As I wolfed down the last bits of my meal, a kid that looked like he was in middle school ran in. He gave me an odd look that I couldn't discern, but it quickly disappeared when he heard what sound like fan girls shrieking outside the restaurant. "Do you mind if I use your jacket?" he asked me.

I gave him a stunned look before tossed my jacket at him, still a little shocked at his familiarity. With deft fingers, he easily slipped my jacket on (zipped and hood over his head), and sat down in front of me, making sure to hide his face. "Don't say anything please." he said in a slightly worried voice.

I just deadpanned.

Five or so girls burst through the doors, a girl with a tangle of blond hair sauntered up to me, "Have you seen a really hot guy with brown hair and brown eyes around here?" she asked, smacking her gum while talking. Gross.

I shook my head automatically, something about the guy sitting across from me told me that if I told them that he would disembowel me. The blond haired girl gave a 'humph' noise before shaking her butt and walking away. That... was weird...

Unfortunately the whole group didn't disappear. A girl with dyed blue hair and black edges walked over to the guy they were chasing all the way here, "Have you see-"

"No." he said in a quiet yet firm voice. Obviously he really didn't want this chick to find out who he is.

"Well then!" she made a guttural noise with her throat and stalked off.

"Um... do you mind telling me who you are...?" I whispered to the guy.

"I'm surprised my brother hasn't told you about me yet. My name's Kasuka. Heiwajima Kasuka." he replied coolly.

"... I still have no idea who you are."

"I'm Shizuo's little brother." he growled before hiding his face again.

Que?

"You've... You've got to be kidding me!" I yelled unnecessarily. My voice was loud enough for the blue haired girl to whip around and give me a incredulous look with her matching blue eyes. "Um... Kaninchen?" I said the first thing that came to mind, which was oddly the German word for bunny.

The girl just shook her head before sitting down next to me, "Name's Amarante, but my friends call me Hitomi since I have blue eyes." she said in a friendly voice. "They're searching for this guy that they think is cute."

"You don't think he's cute?"

"Not really, I usually dislike the guys that they like."

"Oh." well that was surprising. "Then you're just with them because you're a go with the flow kind of person?"

she nodded before grabbing my Dr. Pepper and took some sips of it, "So what's a cute girl like you doing here?"

I snuck a glance at my unwanted glance that was across from me, his emotionless brown eyes giving me a silent warning that said, _If you blow my cover I'm going to fucking kill you. _I swallowed down my words before laughing nervously. Hitomi gave me a canny look before turning to Kasuka. "What's up?"

He didn't really reply per se, it was more of a grunt of acknowledgment, "Lovely. Say chick," she turned to me, "What's your name anyway?"

"Natsuyo Natsumi!" I squeaked, slightly afraid that she would think my name was horrible.

"Natsuyo means summer generation and Natsumi means summer beauty right? Fitting name." she gave me a sly smile.

"W-Well your name is pretty too! Amarante, "the flower that never fades" and Hitomi means blue eyes, depending on the kanji. What about your last name?"

"Hara. Meadow." she turned her attention to the girls that were still skulking about for Kasuka. She gave the blond girl a smoldering look before turning back to me, "Man I can't believe my cousin is friends with that chick? She's so annoying!"

I felt some curiosity flood my system, "Who's your cousin?

She pointed over to a small, pretty girl with dark brown hair. The girl had the same breathtaking blue eyes as Hitomi, the difference was that while Hitomi had an elegant facial structure; her cousin had a heart shaped face with really wide eyes and not as defined in facial structure. They both looked like they had silky hair though. "What's her name?" What? I couldn't help it!

Hitomi laughed, "Yuuki. The kanji in her name can mean "gentle rain." It kind of fits her." she took another sip from my dr. pepper, "I can't let them take advantage of her, so I have to protect her. Poor girl just wants to be accepted."

"... she looks like a nice girl..." said an emotionless voice. We all turned to see Kasuka looking at us, "Why would she try to be around those girls? It's obvious your cousin is prettier than them, and a lot easier on the eyes. Tell her that."

"She won't believe me! I've told her that- where are you going?" we both stared as the brunet got up from his seat and walked over to Hitomi's cousin. The group of girls gave him a skeptical look while he strolled over to Yuuki. He put down his hood – earning an audible gasp from the other girls- and wrapped his arm around the small petite girl, and leaned down to whisper in her ear. The girl turned beet red before numbly nodding in agreement. They both leaned into each other and kissed.

It wasn't a deep, everlasting passionate kiss or anything; it was more of a sweet quick kiss that shy couples give each other. The other girls' eyes widened to the size of saucers, anger filling every pore of their faces. "Hey bitch!" the blond girl stomped over to Yuuki and grabbed her arm, breaking the sweet "couple" apart. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" the girl's voice was practically dripping venom.

I heard a loud stomping noise from in front of me, just outside of my peripheral vision. Hitomi thundered over to the mean girl, her eyes most likely displaying a smoldering hate; from behind she looked like a ferocious goddess about to rip apart those to disobeyed her. She grabbed the girl's offending arm, "Yukio, if you don't get your dirty hand off of my cousin, I'm going to shove a fucking pole up your ass." she glared, her blue eyes raging like a storm.

Yukio stumbled away from them, "Well." she flipped her hair, trying to regain some dignity, "Come on girls. We don't need these loosers." she headed toward the door.

"Good riddance cowards!" Hitomi shouted at their backs before turning to Yuuki; pulling her little cousin into a hug.

I walked over to Kasuka, "Aw~ that was so cute and heroic of you Kasu-chan~!" I cooed.

"Shut it." he growled, but I could easily see the ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Admit it! You couldn't help it~." I teased before pulling him into a hug.

From the feel of his stiff body, I could tell my sudden embrace made him feel uncomfortable. After a few moments of hesitation he relaxed and I released him, a big wide smile on my face. Yuuki turned to her savior, "Th-thank y-you-u..." she said before giving him a peck on his cheek. She blushed and ran out of the restaurant; Hitomi at her heels.

I couldn't let this one go.

"Kasu-chan's got a girlfriend~!" I yelled as loud as my lungs would let me.

**End of part 1~**

**Hoped you guys liked it! It's just a bonus chapter! I may include Hitomi and Yuuki in the next chapter if you want me to. Tell me what you want! And another thing**

**I NEED IDEAS.**

**I'm going brain dead! So, if you have any funny ideas, tell me. Please!**

**Please review!**


	10. Decision! Who will end up with Natsuyo?

** Alright, the time has come!**

**The final chapter is coming up! Now it's your job to decide!**

**Who will Natsuyo end up with? Shizu-chan or Izaya? You guys choose and depending on which pairing was voted on the most, that will be the pairing for the end!**

**So please! Review and tell me who you want to end up with Natsu?**

**:3**


	11. The End

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Gert and Natsu!**

**Chapter 9: The End?**

**I'm so sorry for being gone an entire year! I've been wanting to get back to this story for months but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I've been wanting to work on this at a much earlier time, but my mom is a fucking laptop hog. I really hope we get another computer soon because it's really annoying!**

**The votes (which I've counted many times) have added up to Izaya winning!**

**Don't fret my readers that hoped for Shizu-chan to end up with our sweetheart, I've got a surprise for you at the end of this.**

I could feel myself slowly dragging my mind from unconsciousness. I awoke to the feel of a fluffy blanket on top of my body. I opened my eyes, scanning the room for anybody to explain what happened. I spotted Izaya, asleep in a chair next to my bed, his face looking even more cute when he's sleeping like a baby. I reached out, gently grasping his jacket sleeve in my hand. "Iza-chan?" I called out softly.

No movement.

I was going to resort to waking him up with more force, however Gert busted into the room. My red headed friend looked at me with a happy look gracing her blue eyes before she followed my arm. A sly grin immediately exploded onto her face, "I've got the perfect idea." She whispered to me.

Before I could stop her, Gert walked over and started whispering in Izaya's ear, "Oh Iza-chan~ who do you just absolutely looooove~?"

I was about to yell at her when Izaya muttered, "…Natsu-chan…" in his sleep.

My cheeks became flaming red, burning my face intensely at the thought that _Izaya _liked _me. _I mean come on, how am I attractive? I'm clumsy, average, and am prone to getting lost no matter where I go. It surprises me when people say they like me. In middle school many guys gave me weird looks, and I just thought it was because they liked the way I styled my hair. If anything, the only attractive feature I have are my eyes. I'm glad Jomei and I were given my mother's eye color.

I was broken out of my reverie by Gert grappling my sides, "He likes you!" she giggled, shoving me back onto the bed even further.

"No, he doesn't." I protested, nestling my head on one of the soft pillows.

"He just admitted he liked you." A serious Gert?

"He's asleep Gert. That's like thought raping someone."

Gert eyed me oddly, "Now you're beginning to talk like me… MAYBE WE'LL BE TALK ALIKE BUDDIES!" she squealed into my ear.

I ignored her ramblings, letting my thoughts drift around. I did like Izaya, but I don't really think the sleepy confession would be worth anything. I couldn't let that prove that he likes me, despite how my insides were tingling with happiness. Butterflies fluttered around my stomach, euphoria shooting through my veins betraying my thoughts. I sat up quickly, "Gert, I have a plan."

.

.

.

.

Gert skipped down the hall toward her lover's room. Her lover was probably snoozed out, considering it was only three in the morning. Upon reaching his door, she expertly took out the copy of the room key she got from the front desk when she demanded for one (her excuse was she left her bra in that room and she really needed it), and opened the door quietly. Just as she suspected, Shizuo was sound asleep. She noticed he was sprawled out across the soft beds this place had, snoring like a bear. Gert was sad that Natsu would have to break it to the blonde teen that she didn't like him that way, and was going for Izaya instead of him.

It broke her heart.

But hey, if he got sad and ran to his room in emotional turmoil Gert just might get those babies.

.

.

.

My plan was simple; I left a note on Izaya's lap that told him to meet me by the pool when he woke up. I guessed it probably take an hour or two for him to wake up, and for that I was grateful. It would give me plenty of time to gather my nonexistent courage. I lifted my hand and noticed I was shaking like I was on caffeine withdrawal. How _could _I do this?!

_Simple, don't be a pansy bitch and ask if he likes you. _

No need for the language…

_Oh please, I've managed to get you to say some bad words._

I never noticed that the door to the outside opened during my little quarrel with myself. I never noticed until hands creeped up my back like spiders. "OH DEAR GOD PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" I screeched, jumping up from the chair I was sitting on.

And fell right. Into. The. Pool.

I came up sputtering, the sound of velvety laughter met my ears. "Haha! You're so fun to scare, Natsu!" Izaya laughed, a very genuine laughter.

I couldn't help but laugh myself, but I ceased laughing once I tried to get myself out of the pool. Climbing out of pools have never been my forte. In fact, I'm pretty sure the last time I tried to get out using the edge of the pull I ended up nearly drowning myself at Akemi's house.

A pale hand reached out, "Need some help~?"

I just knew that he would go "Psyche!" as soon as I tried to grasp his hand for help, but I grabbed his hand anyway. He didn't do what I predicted. Instead, he pulled me out of the pool with surprising strength. I quickly found a towel, feeling very uncomfortable to have all of my clothes clinging so tightly to my body.

"You wanted to talk?" Izaya lightly probed the reason behind my note as soon as I wrapped my soaking wet form in a long towel.

"Yes, I…" Come on, Natsu! Just go for it! "Izaya… Do… do you like me?" I clenched my fists until my nails dug in to stop myself from looking away.

Izaya looked slightly astonished; his mask swiftly fell back into place without missing a beat. "You're different."

"What?"

Most people become afraid of Shizu-chan once they get hit or nearly hit by something he tries to throw at me and misses, but you didn't. Instead you befriended him. Most humans would never spend much time around me, yet you would go out of your way to hang out with me. You're the sweetest person I know, and you're pretty cute with how you always get lost. You're different."

"That didn't answer my question." I pushed forward, sudden bravado flaring up. _"Do you like me?"_

"I can't love humans individually."

My heart broke a little, sadness swelling up inside the pit of my stomach. Tears threatened to spill, and they were about to if not for Izaya finishing his sentence. "But for you, Natsuyo, I will make an exception. Just for you."

My green eyes met his, and the next thing I knew I threw my arms around his neck. "You don't realize how glad I am you said that."

"I don't know. I _am _pretty sexy~."

"Shut up." I giggled before he pulled me into a kiss.

.

.

.

.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU IN MY BED?!"

"BECAUSE I NEED TO HAVE YOUR BABIES!"

"FUCK. NO."

Shinra curled up more in his blankets, _'Don't those two ever talk on normal decibel levels?'_ he wondered to himself.

Something outside the window caught his eye, and after snooping, he discovered Natsuyo and Izaya kissing by the pool. Without any hesitation whatsoever, Shinra threw his windows wide open and yelled at the top of his lungs, "IF YOU GUYS HAVE SEX MAKE SURE YOU KEEP IT DOWN!"

The spectacled brunet couldn't help but smile a little at Izaya glaring at him and Natsuyo burying her face in his shoulder to cover her embarrassment.

"YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO HAVE SEX?! BEFORE ME AND SHIZU-CHAN?! CHIBI-CHAN'S GETTIN' SOME?!" Gert yelled from Shizuo's room window.

Shizuo looked at the couple, sad that the girl he liked went for that flea, but deep down, he hoped that she would be happy. If that damn flea made her cry he was totally going to kick his ass.

**The End.**

**That's the end. Now for those who voted for ShizuxNatsu I have a thing you can vote for. You can either:**

**Want an alternate ending with NatsuxShizu OR you get a story where Shizu-chan gets a different character I have in mind and am currently working on. **

**It's kinda like a sequel of sorts, and Natsu might make an appearance in it. The OC is different than Natsu by a good bit, but she still bares some similarities to her. **

**You choose!**

**Please review! I'm really glad that you all have been there through this wild rollercoaster with me! I hope I satisfied you! : D**


End file.
